Blog użytkownika:Daria24/To nie możliwe...
To jednorazowe, kolejne moje opowiadanie, mam nadzieje że sie spodoba :D To nie możliwe… ' Minęło kilka lat, Gang Shane’a przestał istnieć, aż do czasu. *Trzy lata temu Eli i Trixie mieli wtedy po 16 lat, toczyła się walka między Black’iem a Gangiem Shane’a. Niestety brakowało już nowych taktyk i śuzaków. -Trixie strzel granatnikiem… -Eli nie mam już śluzaków… -Trix uważaj- Eli podbiegł do Trixie i pociągnął ją za kamienie. -Dzieki Eli, masz coś? Bo u mnie pusto- powiedziała wyglądając zza skały. -O dziwno ich nie ma… Black by odpuścił?-spytał siebie Eli, to nie było bardzo do niego podobne. Black miał nowego ghula, którego chciał wykorzystać na Shane’ie, jednak chciał najpierw strzelić w dziewczyne, aby zobaczyć czy ghul daje rade. Niestety gdy wystrzelił w Trixie, Eli ją odepchnął i sam otrzymał cios. Black gdy to zobaczył, był zadowolony i się schował ,aby zobaczyć czy ghul zrobi to co mówił Nachos . Trixie podbiegła do Eli’a. -Głupku, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- spytała mając łzy w oczach. -Trix…. Tri…- powiedział Eli przerywając. -Eli wszystko będzie dobrze, nic ci nie będzie…prawda Kord?- Trixie spojrzała na niego, ale on nie miał nic do dodania, wiedział że to już koniec. -Trixie… kocham cię…. Ja nie chce umierać- powiedział cicho, bo brakowało mu tchu. -Eli wszystko będzie dobrze- powiedziała głaszcząc jego policzek, który nagle zrobił się zimny. Trixie zaczęła mocno płakać, Black wiedział już co się stało więc się wycofał do twierdzy. Stwierdził że z resztą się rozprawi później. Trixie siedziała przy Eli’u przez kilka godzin, a Kord i Pronto rozpalili niedaleko ognisko, aby się przespać. Kilka godzin później przyszedł do niej Kord. -Trixie chodź się ogrzej, od Eli’a jesteś cała zimna. -Dobrze- powiedziała, ale przez chwile się zawahała, bo coś usłyszała, niestety stwierdziła że to był tylko wiatr. Na drugi dzień kiedy Trixie ostatni raz się chciała pożegnać z Eli’em… ale jego już tam nie było… *teraźniejszość Trixie ma teraz 19 lat, nadal nie mogla się pogodzić ze śmiercią lidera Gangu, przestała się uśmiechać, kręcić filmy , strzelać i spotykać się ze znajomymi. Często zamykała się u siebie w pokoju ,w swoim prawdziwym domu i płakała. Pronto wrócił do swojego królestwa, a Kord został znanym zawodnikiem w Śluzballu. Black kilka miesięcy po bitwie zmarł z powodu jakiegoś ghula, którego chciał jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić, krótko mówiąc sam się zabił przez swoją głupotę. Pewnego dnia Trixie spotkała Pronto. -Witaj Trixie -Cześć Pronto, super szaty… wprost na króla- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. -Taa… no wiem, słyszałaś o Kordzie? -Tak przez te dzisiejsze rozgrywki, jest bardzo popularny w sporcie. -… ale nie tak jak niesamowity Pronto- dodał molenoid. -Tak- powiedziała smutna Trixie. -Coś się stało? -Nie nic… ja musze wracać, jeszcze chce załatwić kilka spraw, na razie Pronto. Molenoid krzyknął na pożegnanie, ale Trixie była tak zamyślona że nawet nic nie usłyszała. Przejeżdżała koło kryjówki Shane’ów i stwierdziła że wejdzie tam i zobaczy czy się coś zmieniło. -Hmmm… wszystko tak jak było… nawet moja kamera.-powiedziała i ją wzięła. Usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła przeglądać filmiki z dni w których to była bardzo szczęśliwa… gdy żył jeszcze Eli. Przyłożyła kamere do oka, jakby chciała coś nagrać, ale tylko wypatrywała niektóre rzeczy. -Jaki tu syf- powiedziała do siebie i zaczęła dalej patrzeć. W pewnym momencie zauważyła w oknie… jagby Eli’a? Szybko odłożyła kamere i znów spojrzała. -Musiało mi się przywidzieć- powiedziała i odstawiła kamere tym razem do swojego byłego pokoju i wyszła przed kryjówke. Nagle usłyszała jakiś znajomy głos. -Trix!!! Brzmiał jakby głos Eli’a, ale to nie mogła być prawda, jednak serce jej kazało się odwrócić i sprawdzić czy może… ale nie. Trixie bardziej smutniała, gdy przytrafiały jej się rzeczy związane z Eli’em. Odwróciła się w tą strone gdzie chciała iść… przeżyła szok bo przed nia stał żywy Eli. -Eli? … czy to ty? - Wiesz … z tego co pamiętam tylko ja cie nazywam Trix, więc wydaje mi się że chyba tak- powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem. -Ja nie wierze… niee to na pewno sen- powiedziała spuszczając głowe. -Trixie to nie sen… ja żyje- powiedział i palcami podniósł jej głowe, tak że patrzył jej w oczy. -Eli… jaa nie rozumiem. -Kiedy Black we mnie strzelił czułem się bardzo źle, kiedy ostatni raz położyłaś dłoń na moim policzku kilka godzin później… -Eli, ale ja widziałam że ty nie żyjesz…wtedy tuż po tym jak Black uciekł… -Wiesz tez tak myślałem, bo nie mogłem wytrzymać z bólu, nie mogłem dobrze oddychać…. I jagby zatrzymał mi się czas i obudziłem się wtedy gdy twoja dłoń zniknęła z mojego policzka, ale postanowiłem udać że dalej nie żyje…. -Dlaczego? -… z powodu Black’a… wkońcu dał nam spokój… i już go nie ma… rano zabrała mnie Niepokonana Mistrzyni, opatrzyła i wydobrzałem u niej, nie chciałem jednak się ujawniać. -Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? … nawet nie wiesz jak ja płakałam… co się stało… przez te trzy lata… -Wiem więcej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, wiem co się stało z resztą, że rzuciłaś kręcenie filmów, że się nie śmiejesz… -Eli… ale czemu teraz? Black zmarł 2 lata temu. -Nie miałem odwagi… -Eli ja nie wiem … ja myślałam że nie żyjesz… a teraz ty stoisz przede mną …. Powiedz mi co ja mam robić..?- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach, tym razem ze szczęścia bo Eli’owi nic tak naprawdę nie było. -Ty nic… ale ja musze zrobić co … co chciałem zrobić już bardzo dawno- powiedział łapiąc jej policzek. Trixie jakby swój policzek wtuliła w jego dłoń i rękami trzymała się za jego bluzkę. -Co ?– zapytała zdziwiona. -Nic już nie mów- powiedział Eli i wbił się w jej usta. Stali tak przez kilka minut. Byli nareszcie szczęśliwi, bo tylu ciężkich i bolesnych latach. Koniec '... i jak? ci co czytają moje opowiadanie... kolejny jutro bedzie. :D dziś zrobiłam sb wolne od tego długiego ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach